leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia (Ultra Prism 119)
Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprints=4 |reprint1=CynthiaUltraPrism148.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. nagimiso |reprint2=CynthiaGXUltraShiny153.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Yusuke Ohmura |reprint3=CynthiaUltraPrism119a.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Hideki Ishikawa |class=Supporter }} |jpcardno=017/021}} |rarity= |cardno=119/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=061/066}} |rarity= |cardno=148/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=070/066}} |jpcardno=007/020}} |jpcardno=010/041}} |jpcardno=010/041}} |jpcardno=266/SM-P}} |jpcardno=132/150}} |rarity= |cardno=SV82/SV94|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=153/150}} |jpcardno=033/038}} |jpcardno=033/038}} |jpcardno=033/038}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=086/095}} |jpcardno=028/035}} |jpcardno=023/031}} |jpcardno=023/031}} |cardno=119a/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=095/095}} |jpcardno=024/029}} |jpcardno=335/SM-P}} |jpcardno=025/031}} |jpcardno=025/031}} Cynthia (Japanese: シロナ Shirona) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was first released in the Japanese with artwork by Ken Sugimori. The English print was first released in the expansion. A print was also released in the Ultra Prism expansion and features artwork by nagimiso. Both Ultra Prism prints originate from the Japanese expansion, in which the Regular print is Holofoil. Another Non Holofoil reprint of the Regular print was released in the Japanese , concurrent with the Ultra Moon expansion, and later in the . Parallel Holofoil versions of the Regular print were awarded to participants of Regional Championships held during the Ultra Prism Season (February-April 2018). This variant has a Regional Championships stamp in the bottom right corner of the artwork. A gold foil stamped "Staff" version was also given to those overseeing the events. A Mirror Holofoil version of the Regular print was awarded to winners of New Battle events held at participating Pokémon Card Gym venues across Japan, which featured different formats each month. This print was available at events using the September format, which required at least 6 cards from the expansion to be included in a Standard-regulation deck, as well as the October format, which instead required at least 6 cards from the subset to be included. All participating Pokémon Card Gym venues held New Battle events using the September format from September 7 until October 4, 2018. October format New Battle events were held from October 5 until November 1, 2018. The Regular print and another print with different artwork by Yusuke Ohmura were later included in the Japanese subset. The GX Ultra Shiny Full Art print was later included in the expansion. In Japan, the Regular print was also reprinted in each of the , concurrently in the expansion and , in both , in the , and in both . The Regular print was available again in Japan as another , this time Non Holofoil and with the collecton number 335/SM-P. This print was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers starting April 2019 and features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. A new print with different artwork by Hideki Ishikawa was released as a and was awarded to participants of Regional Championships held during the Unbroken Bonds Season (May-July 2019). A gold foil stamped "Staff" version was also given to those overseeing the events. This print originated from the Japanese expansion. Gallery Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |image2=CynthiaUltraPrism148.jpg |caption2= print Illus. nagimiso |image4=CynthiaGXUltraShiny153.jpg |caption4= print Illus. Yusuke Ohmura |image5=CynthiaUltraPrism119a.jpg |caption5= print Illus. Hideki Ishikawa }} Trivia This card has the same effect as . Origin Cynthia is the of the Sinnoh Pokémon League. Cynthia's room in the Pokémon League is featured in the Regular print's illustration. Category:Cynthia (TCG) Category:Ultra Prism cards Category:Solgaleo-GX & Lunala-GX Legendary Starter Set cards Category:Ultra Moon cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Deck Build Boxes cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Hidden Fates cards Category:GX Ultra Shiny cards Category:Eevee-GX Starter Sets cards Category:Tag Bolt cards Category:Tag Team GX Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Trainer Battle Decks cards Category:Double Blaze cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Tag Team GX Starter Set cards Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Illus. by nagimiso Category:Illus. by Hideki Ishikawa Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:Cynthia (TCG) es:Cintia (TCG) ja:シロナ (カードゲーム) zh:竹兰（集换式卡片）